<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tale of a shy trainee and a lonely musician by noa_artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913231">A tale of a shy trainee and a lonely musician</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist'>noa_artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idols, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura was alone with Sayaka at the entertainment company.<br/>Yet it wasn't so bad.<br/>In fact, she managed to get Sayaka to smile, which she thought was impossible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura &amp; Miki Sayaka, Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A tale of a shy trainee and a lonely musician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't specify Homura's eating issues. Since there's symptoms from several disorders, symptoms I did and didn't show.</p><p>Trigger warnings:<br/>Eating disorders thoughts and apparent symptom. Also mention of food.<br/>If it triggers you, please leave. Your health is more important than HomuSaya.</p><p>Please take care, I wish you all well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skies darkened as Homura walked to her dorms. Mami and Kyouko told her they're going out to grab something to eat and asked her if she wanted to tag along, Homura refused. Madoka went into her home a while back ago.</p><p>So Homura was left alone in the training company. She was most of her life alone, yet she didn't feel that loneliness in a while now. Perhaps it's the weakness in her body that made her feel like that. Homura felt proud for staying strong though, and not giving up to her body. That way, perhaps she'll be pretty and loved.</p><p>Her room was nearby, yet she was distracted by a melancholic piano playing. The raven's legs took her to the sound. She didn't hear a play as beautiful as that. It's not that she had something better to do. An exercise was always desired anyways.</p><p>It came from one of the vocal lessons rooms. Homura strolled over to the sound until she arrived in the source. She tip-toed to see who's the player.<br/>
"What?" Homura's mouth widens.</p><p>A short and blue-haired girl played the sounds at the piano. Homura instantly recognised her as Sayaka Miki. Yet she didn't. The Sayaka she trained with had eyes without any meaning and life. Just sitting somewhere with her earbuds as she scribbled things on her notebook.</p><p>But the blue-haired girl eyes were glowing now as she played. She looks alive and passionate. Homura assumed she loved music. Perhaps that fire in her eyes made her accepted into their entertainment company.</p><p>Homura was scared to even distract a little that performance in front of her. Yet, she felt as if she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. As if she's disturbing the bond between the older girl and the piano. The raven was too witched to leave though.</p><p>Then the music stopped. Ice blue eyes stared at her. Homura yelped as she pretended to fix her glasses.<br/>
She saw that the older girl sighed, writing something in her notebook before she continued to play.</p><p>Homura sighed in relief. She didn't bother her playing. Still feeling afraid though, she walked back to her dorms. It was clear that the other wanted to have her own company. Homura didn't want to bother her.<br/>
Her stomach hurt, a reminder that she was in reality.</p><p>"I'll just stretch and dance a little and then I won't notice the pain." She mumbled to herself. Yet the raven couldn't help but wonder why didn't the other get dinner. After a long day at training, everyone rushed to their dorms or the closest 7 eleven to get some food. </p><p>She just shrugged it off as that Sayaka will simply get food later.<br/>
The raven was a few steps away as her light-headedness grew stronger. Her head hurt like a hammer hitting a whole.<br/>
Yet, Homura will still stay strong, it just means that she's closer to her goal.</p><p>Homura put her keys in her room's door, turning it to the left. Even that simple act took most of her energy. Perhaps she'll just sleep that hunger away.<br/>
Homura closed the door behind her before locking it. </p><p>She stared at the empty beds of Kyouko and Mami, she knew they'll be back home soon. They'll probably bring her something from where they ate and she'll politely refuse.<br/>
<i>Gosh, I need to stop thinking about food.</i><br/>
She couldn't though, her head could only think about her body.<br/>
She put something more comfortable before she entered her bedroom.</p><p>She hoped Sayaka finished playing the piano and got herself something. Hopefully, she didn't go through the same hell she's going through. No, it seems that the blue-haired girl is fighting different demons.</p><p>She heard a knock in her door. Strange, her roommates had their keys. Also, it was unlikely for Mami to forget her keys.<br/>
Homura sat up, that simple action took most of her energy.<br/>
"Hey ugly! Open up!!" Homura almost didn't recognise the voice. Sayaka barely spoke. She mostly heard her sing, which was very beautiful in the raven's opinion.</p><p>Madoka always told her that her voice is beautiful, it was nothing in comparison to the blue-haired teenager's voice.<br/>
Homura sighed as she slowly stood up. She didn't know what Sayaka wanted. But there's only one way to figure out.</p><p>Homura gradually opened the door. The other girl stared at Homura with a pout. The timid girl shifted her look down to what Sayaka carried.<br/>
"Eh?" It was an obento box. Homura didn't understand what was going on.</p><p>"You looked as if you were going to pass out at any moment. Also, you look so skinny. It makes you even uglier."<br/>
"It's very rude of you to call me ugly," Homura already felt terrible about her body. She didn't understand why the other called her ugly. She assumed it's just one of her many weirdnesses.</p><p>"Just take the box!"<br/>
Homura sighed, "What about you? Did you eat?"<br/>
"I've got some food made up, but I don't want to eat until I'll see that you'll take care of yourself."</p><p>Homura smiled gently, gossips were going around about Sayaka being high and mighty or antipathetic. But the raven saw her as a sweet girl who didn't know how to express herself. Perhaps that's why she was so passionate about music.</p><p>"You can bring it here then, let's eat together. Mami onee-sama always says that food tastes better with others." The raven usually shattered around strangers. For some reason, she felt confident around the other.<br/>
Sayaka sighed before she nodded, "I'll be right back, leave the door unlocked ugly."</p><p>Homura took the box out of the other's hand, "Stop calling me ugly."<br/>
The older girl flashed a smile towards the other before she left.<br/>
The raven's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she saw Sayaka smiling.<br/>
"At least she finds me humorous…" </p><p>Her heart acted the same 5 years ago when Homura first auditioned to the entertainment company and saw Madoka smiling so brightly. Now they're the best of friends, Madoka is someone Homura is glad to call one-chan. Perhaps, one day she'll become a good friend of Sayaka too.</p><p>Homura stole a peek in the obento box. It was rashly made and put together. At least, in comparison to the boxes, Mami made each day. Which were carefully made and packed.<br/>
<i>"Did she rush to make food for me?"</i> Homura blushed. That thought was silly. It was probably some leftovers from Sayaka's food. The blue-haired girl probably pitied her and brought her something.</p><p>That shadow of the pitiable girl from 5 years ago didn't leave her. The girl without family and friends. The little child who was abused both physically and mentally by her caretaker. It was over yet Homura still carried the scars.</p><p>"What's the emo face?" Homura yelped.<br/>
"N-nothing just lost in thoughts…" The black-haired girl shyly played with her fingers. She couldn't talk about her past. Not even with her closest friend. It's just something she rather left behind. She felt that she could only control her body. But was she in control of her body or was it the opposite?</p><p>"Y-you're probably hungry…"<br/>
"Nah, not so much."<br/>
Homura gazed at her unopened box, "Me neither."<br/>
"Eat. You look sick," Sayaka glared seriously at the younger girl. Yet a tint of concern was apparent in her crystal blue eyes.</p><p>Homura sighed and nodded before she opened the box. It had a good smell of rice and cooked vegetables. She wondered how an 11 years old managed to cook like that. But Sayaka was very hard-working and determined, so she probably practised a lot in her cooking. </p><p>Homura noticed that at their dancing classes. Sayaka was one of the worst dancers when she just arrived at the company a few months ago. But now she's quite decent. Not as good as her, but the only person as close to her levels was Mami.</p><p>Homura took a deep breath before she ate her first bite. Her heart raced from fear. The food was good, but did she deserve it? Was she good enough for it?<br/>
"Wasn't it good?"<br/>
Homura shook her head, "No, it's very tasty!"<br/>
"Then what's the sour face?"<br/>
"Just lost in thoughts…"</p><p>Sayaka shrugged but nodded. They weren't close, so she didn't judge Homura for not trusting her.<br/>
Homura smiled gently, "I'll feel more comfortable if you'll eat too,"<br/>
The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes before smiling and nodding.<br/>
She saw Sayaka smiling two times, lucky.</p><p>If Homura was confident like Madoka, she would tell Sayaka that her smile is pretty. But she just focused on eating her food. She gradually ate and watched Sayaka. She noticed that Sayaka's face got empty again as she ate.<br/>
"Now you're with the sour face."<br/>
"It's my default rested bitch face."<br/>
Homura chuckled, "You look better when you smile."</p><p>"Well, you sound better when you chuckle, ugly."<br/>
Homura sighed, "are you sure that nothing else bothers you?"<br/>
"You don't trust me with your emotions, why should I trust you with mine?"<br/>
"I-it's not that I don't t-trust you!! I-It's just that I don't like talking about m-my feelings!"<br/>
"You don't have to say excuses, we're not friends so that's okay,"</p><p>"It's not an excuse! I don't tell anybody about it!" Luckily, Madoka never asked her about it and Mami showed her quiet support.<br/>
"Okay," Homura sighed before she closed her box. She didn't feel worthy of that food.<br/>
"S-sorry for making the atmosphere dark…"<br/>
"Nah, don't apologise about it. You were just worried about me. I'm sorry for upsetting you."<br/>
"N-no… I thought I upset you in a way."</p><p>"It'll upset me if you won't eat regularly."<br/>
Homura sighed, nobody spoke so openly about her eating issues with her. Mami tried to take care of it without saying anything and Homura doubted if Madoka ever noticed.<br/>
"I get it, I get it."<br/>
"I'll pull your braids if you won't take care of yourself."<br/>
Homura chuckled nervously.</p><p>"I'll take my leave now, I rather if your roommates won't see me here," Sayaka took her obento boxes.<br/>
Homura didn't understand why, but she assumed Sayaka didn't want others to think she has a kind heart. At least, Homura though she has one.<br/>
"Good night one-san."<br/>
"Good night for you too, Akemi-san."</p><p>"By the way one-san," Homura smiled softly.<br/>
"Thank you for caring about me!"<br/>
"I don't care about you, I just don't want you to worry your roommates!" Sayaka pouted.<br/>
The black-haired girl rolled her eyes as she smiled from one ear to the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, a rather impulsive one-shot! I wasn't sure where I was taking it, I just started writing and one scene leaded to the other.<br/>Related to my comic, Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness! :)<br/>I'll probably write them in more scenarios, which they get closer and become the chaotic girlfriends!~<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>